monstermadnessonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Zombies
These type of zombies, like the other stranger types, don't spawn too often during the lower difficulties of Monster Madness Online but again you'll notice an increase in their spawn rate at higher difficulties or a higher score / time in a lower difficulty. They're fairly easy to notice due to their large nature and can be quite annoying. Although they're very large creatures, looks can be very decieving! These monsters can be slow at times, but have really fast attacks, some even being really hard to predict! They aren't the toughest of the bunch to take down, but boast more health than most. Fat Zombie's Abilities Now there are four known attacks that the Fat Zombies can use; the first being a simple swing of their arm. This isn't too lethal but as a Mele weilder, you'll want to watch out for this as it can come quite quick. (Do not under-estimate their speed, as stated, size doesn't mean everything and looks can be very decieving) Secondly, they can emit a large green cloud (presumably gas) that will 'cause your character to enter a coughing animation, disabling any attacks and your ability to jump or even dash out of the area. Thirdly, they can leap into the air and cause a large termour when coliding with the ground, this will cause your character to be stunned for a few seconds, disabling any sort of movement at all! (This is the one to watch out for, be careful!) The fourth attack is a fairly quick charge by the Fat Zombie, the way to notice this attack coming is the Fat Zombie will lean his head back and lean on one foot, as if to gear himself up for a quick sprint. Strategy For Fat Zombies Now although the Fat Zombies are large, a key tip here is not to under-estimate their speed (I know i keep mentioning this, but its true! You really wouldn't expect how fast such a large zombie can move). Firstly, to avoid their arm swing, try to keep your distance as much as possible from these zombies. If you're a mele weilder and can't afford to spend much time keeping your distance, then try circling around the zombie in the opposite direct of his swing or dodging out of the way. Secondly, As soon as you see the Fat Zombie pump himself up and release a large green cloud of gas, stay away from it, or if you're already in it; get out of it as quickly as possible. The last thing you want to be doing is standing in a large cloud of smoke, unable to attack, jump or even dodge. (Of course this wont be a problem for a ranged user keeping his distance) Thirdy, when you notice the Fat Zombie leap into the air, try to avoid him directly connecting with you and if you jump at the right moment (just before he hits the ground) you can avoid being stunned by this attack. If you successfully avoided this attack, this is your best chance to attack and land some free hits on the Fat Zombie.(Again, not much of a problem for ranged users) Last but not least, the charge attack. As stated before the Fat Zombie is fairly unpredictable with his attacks, but once you learn his patterns and notice when hes about to charge, this attack (unless cornered or blocked) wont be a problem for you. Dodging to the side will avoid this attack completely and again, if the zombie charges into a wall, can leave him vurnrable to attacks. To sum up, Keep your distance, learn this big fella's attack patterns, take advantage of him being partially defenseless after his attacks and make sure to stay away / escape quickly from his large green cloud of gas.